


Thin Red Line

by cypheroftyr



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Saarebas, Solitary Confinement, Templar Abuse, lip injury, tw: mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a year after Kirkwall, Fenris and Anders thought they'd been careful, but an old friend reminds them that they can't rely on luck to keep them safe. Inspired by pollencount's art, which I'll add in once she posts it.</p><p>For the Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang (DARBB) 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chase is On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollencount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollencount/gifts).



> tw: for mentions of past abuse

Fenris paced the length of the small cabin he and Anders had taken refuge in for the last three weeks. He’d gotten antsy, worried that they’d gotten too comfortable in one place, that one of them would be recognized and in turn, executed.

Anders was able to hide his hair colour behind dyes and hoods as it grew out while they moved between places. There was no mistaking Fenris, not with his markings that sang out to mage and templar alike when he stepped in and out of the Fade during fights. Nor the markings or stark white hair that marked him out among humans, elves and even some Tal-Vashoth they’d encountered.

The mage had been gone for too long, he was supposed to pick up supplies so they could move on the next day, and Anders had agreed to go, despite his desire to settle in the small cabin near the woods.

They’d managed to hide there for longer than anywhere else; the toll of being on the run had gotten to both men, the mage eager for a place to call their own; but the elf not so much. He’d been on the run for too often to remain where they’d settled. 

Fenris sat down on an empty crate and bounced one leg then the other as he waited. He stared out the tiny window as the day crept by, and still no sign of the former warden. When night fell, he got up and opened the door, only to find a note pinned with a single arrow, the parchment too fine for the townsfolk he’d seen on his runs into the small village. 

His hand shook slightly as he pulled the arrow free, his fingers stilled on the blood red fletching that belonged to a man he’d hoped never to see again. It had become his trademark as they roamed around with Marian Hawke, the Champion, friend to templars and never mages despite the power that ran in her family’s line.

Fenris looked over the note, his expression darkened as he saw Sebastian’s demand of him in order to save Anders. “He’s gone absolutely mad since Kirkwall.” the elf murmured as he folded the note and slipped it into one of his pouches. After a quick scan of the cabin for what he could afford to leave, he slipped off towards the Prancing Pony inn in the hopes that he hadn’t missed the prince.

**

After a long, circuitous walk down to the docks, Fenris found another note instead of the noble and his lover. He thanked the inn-keeper, took the note, and a bowl of stew to a table far from preying eyes. The elven fighter scowled as he read the missive, instructing him to take the Daring Nug at first light to Starkhaven and present the enclosed signet at the gates of the castle. 

“What is he going to do with Anders in the meantime?” Fenris muttered to himself as he pocketed the second note and signet. After securing a room for more than he should have paid, the warrior settled in for a long night with little rest. 

While Fenris waited for the sun to rise, Anders was locked in the ships cellblock. It was dark, dank and cold as he tried to calm himself. The mage couldn’t so much as raise a wisp with all the magebane he’d been dosed with. He didn’t dare close his eyes, sure the horrors that would rise up from his mind would push him over the edge and towards a quick, dirty end rather than holding on to the hope that Fenris would find him.

He stared at the walls, his mind wandering to the moment he’d been caught out in the marketplace by Sebastian’s men. He didn’t fight, didn’t cause a scene because he’d thought he could get away. Anders didn’t want to endanger anyone else because of what he’d done, but the struggle had killed one of Sebastian’s men before he’d been subdued and collared in a back alley.

The former warden closed his eyes out of exhaustion rather than a desire to replay the struggle as he’d been bound and half-dragged, half-carried to the ship and dumped at Sebastian’s feet like a feast-day hog. His body’s needs won out and he slipped into a deep slumber thanks to the lack of his connection to the Fade.

**  
As for the Starkhaven prince, he’d taken to his cabin once they’d left port. He knew Fenris would follow after the mage, and when he had both of them; he’d make them pay. First Anders would be collared and that damned, blasphemous mouth of his sewn shut. Then the maleficar’s eyelids would be closed in the same way. Or he’d find a full face mask that would remain for the mage’s life.

He had no Basvaarad to tame the maleficar; he had no need of one for what he’d planned. The noble rogue had planned out his vengeance for months after leaving Kirkwall, his heart hardened to those he’d once called friends as he had them tracked down. 

Sebastian was surprised that he’d managed to find the mage out in the open, but he didn’t hesitate to strike when word came to him of Anders location. He’d let his men handle the maleficar’s capture just in case it went wrong. He was pleased to find his men capable, and the prince would make sure the family of his fallen guardsman was taken care of.

His pacing was interrupted by two sharp raps on the door. “Prince Vael, I have news on the elf, if I may enter.” 

“Aye, come in.” Sebastian had resumed his circuit around the cabin, past the small side board and around the officer as he waited for the man to report.

“We just pulled one of our men up from a small fishing boat, he said the elf has boarded the Daring Nug and depending on how things go, we might cross paths when we next dock for supplies. The captain knows you are interested in making sure he stays with us. If there is nothing else serah, I will get back to my rounds.” the Starkhaven guard snapped to attention, eyes on his liege as the man paced like a caged mabari.

“Nothing else, thank you for the update Alexis. It’s almost time for the noon meal, ready a plate for the maleficar so I can start questioning him.” the noble rogue waved the man off before he made to put on his armor. The bright white enamel hadn’t been cared for since he’d left the City of Chains with naught but his bow, armor and whatever he could fit into one sack. He had a fleeting thought to clean up his armor, make it shine as it once did but that wouldn’t fit his heart.

Sebastian pondered what it would take to have the armor redone in dark colours, blood red and a deep, deep black to match the void in his heart after losing Elthina, his faith, everything but his crown. He’d finished snapping on his vambraces when Alexis returned with a covered tray.

“Dosed with magebane as requested sire.” he left the tray, gave a quick bow of deference and left just as silently as he’d entered.

“I wonder how much it would take to just kill him. Probably more than we have with us, mores the pity.” Sebastian murmured to himself as he headed down to the brig and sat before the cell bars. 

“Wake up maleficar; I know you’re not sleeping. Such evil cannot rest, open your eyes and face me.” He slid the tray under the slot in the door that allowed prisoners to have a thin tray passed to them.

Anders opened his eyes reluctantly and sat up with a tired glare for his captor. “Funnily enough, keeping me dosed with magebane means I can sleep for the first time in years. Come to torment me now, explain how you’ve longed for this day Sebastian?” he knew he should have just kept his mouth shut, but the former warden was terrified, and in the face of his captivity, all he had was his wits and poor humor to shield him.

“Tch, you think me a villain from one of Varric’s story books then? Come to tell you my whole plan before I kill you? Don’t think yourself smarter maleficar. I caught ye didn’t I?” Sebastian straddled the lone chair for himself and glared at Anders.

“You’ve got me there, your highness. It took what months, nearly a year? Congratulations on your fast capture of the nefarious Anders.” the former warden got up to retrieve his tray, his attempt to be nonchalant about how starved he was failing in how he started in on the food as soon as he had sat on the hard cot.  
“You never did know when to keep your mouth shut Anders. You might as well get as much talking in now while you can.” Sebastian’s lips curved into a mockery of a smile, as he watched Anders gag on the tainted food. “Surely you’re not surprised I laced it with more magebane?”

“No, but it goes terribly with potatoes. Perhaps I could get a bit of salt?” he quipped in reply even as his mind tried to remind him to shut up and stop mouthing off to someone who could kill him, or worse, have him made Tranquil once they arrived at Starkhaven. 

“You just don’t care do you?” You murdered Elthina, and countless others and you sit here joking about the taste of your food? I should have turned you in to Ser Cullen when I met you.” Sebastian’s eyes had darkened and the chair creaked as he gripped the back of it in an effort to keep himself still.

“I cared too much, about mages unlike you and Hawke. That’s how it got to that point. You think I don’t remember that day, that I don’t hear the screams? That I don’t remember the pain I caused and the slaughter of so many of my people, their blood staining the bricks of the Gallows, the streets? You think I will ever, ever forget that day as long as I breathe?” Anders had stalked over to the bars as he spoke, his eyes bright with angry tears and his hands clenched on the bars as he raged at the noble born rogue.

“Mages need to be locked away for everyone’s good; I think you proved that maleficar!” Sebastian shouted in response. “You destroyed part of the city, good men and women that had done you no harm because of your past slights.” 

“Past slights? Past slights, you think that was about a grudge Sebastian? Do you honestly think that I did that for revenge? No, if all I’d wanted was revenge, I’d have burned down Kinloch Hold years ago, I would have slit Cullen’s throat for wanting to annul the Circle I grew up in because of one bad mage. No, it was never about revenge Sebastian and you will not reduce my suffering, the suffering of mages across Thedas by calling what I did mere revenge.” Anders pulled away from the bars and sat on the cot, cross legged as he tried to calm himself.

Getting angry would do him no good and just give Sebastian further tinder for his rage. None of them knew what it was like to be locked away for a year, with no sun, no touch, and no human contact other than templars that used him for their amusement. To know what it was like to grovel for even that because he was so starved for confirmation he was still human, still alive.

Sebastian, Fenris, Varric, even Merrill...none of them understood what he’d suffered at the hands of Templars. Even the desperation that led him to allow Justice inside, the fear of death or worse Tranquility that had spurred him to allow the spirit to take residence. He kept that to himself, none of them understood and it was clear from his captor’s words, that he thought his actions had been about simple revenge, not sparking a much needed change for his brethren.  
“If it wasn’t for revenge, then why kill innocents? Why Elthina, why the Chantry?” Sebastian asked as he took his seat once more.

“You’re not a mage, and you’re noble born. You’ve never wanted for a family, warmth, coin or a safe place to lay your head at night. No one reviled you for something you had no control over. You were never told you were a mistake, an error in the Maker’s sight and wisdom. You will never understand what I went through as a child, or a man that tried to survive the Circle. 

“You never knew desperation so deep that it made you choose damnation or death Sebastian, so do not try and understand me once the damage has been done.” Anders voice was calm, almost cold as he stared at the prince. He knew he wasn’t going to leave Sebastian’s presence alive, or whole; and with accepting the truth, came a calmness he hadn’t had in years.

“No, I never knew those things and with the Maker’s grace, I never will. I can’t imagine what it’s like to be a mage but I do know right from wrong. Murder isn’t a solution, so why Anders, why did you do it? Was it that demon inside you? Tell me why?” Sebastian sounded almost plaintive, unsure for the first time since starting his chase of the mage.

“No, it was not Justice. I’m heartily tired of people trying to blame my demon, blame him and make it seem as if I was some idiot that let any demon wandering the Fade in to do as it pleased. My anger, my hurt turned my friend into something else. But the choice I made, the one that hurt you and so many others, it was a long time coming Sebastian. 

“With each mage child taken from their parents, with each rape and beating by a templar done in the dark that gets away with it, with each mage that takes their own life rather than suffer the injustice of a place we’re supposed to be safe in...that was what created who sits before you now. Each time a mage failed their harrowing, or turned to blood magic, or ran to Tevinter just to find the truth is nothing like the fantasy; that’s what got us here today. Not one man’s revenge or folly. Take that as you will, but I am done with you and your thirst for vengeance. Kill me, make me Tranquil, do what you wish but I will not feed you a reason for your actions Serah Vael. Especially not when you have one already in hand.” 

Anders closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples out of frustration. He had a headache blooming from the magebane, as well as hunger. The rest of his dinner sat next to him but he would not give Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing him wolf down his poison-laced fare. 

“You’ll speak, especially once we are back in Starkhaven. I’ve got plans for you maleficar, and hopefully you’ll confess your sins before I am done with you.” Sebastian left for his own meal, and to ponder their conversation over a glass of port. He let Alexis take the mage the rest of his meals for the next week, perhaps then the maleficar would speak with him. If not, the prince had a plan for that as well.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gives Fenris an ultimatum, turns out the elf never liked being forced to choose.

The weeks it took to get to Starkhaven dragged on for Fenris as he watched the water zip by, slept on an erratic schedule, even took on some of the men for sport so he wouldn’t go stir crazy while on the water. He hated the sea; the memories of the last time he’d been on the water had almost overwhelmed him that first night. He didn’t want to dull himself with drink, not when he was unsure what game his former friend was playing with him. This cat and mouse was unlike the archer he knew.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud whistle and calls of land-ho from the deck hand. “Thank the Maker, hopefully I can find this damned in by nightfall.” he said to himself before he headed down to his cabin to get his things and prepare to exit. The elven fighter re-read the note; his hands trembled just a bit as he pocketed it again. 

Once they had docked, he paid the Captain a bit of extra coin for his troubles and to see if he would ferry them back to Kirkwall if he was still there when he was ready to leave. 

“If I’m able to elf, but I won’t have trouble on mah ship. If you have need and I’m here, my ship is yours for the right bit of coin. Now get going, my boys are nervous with you here, especially after you whooped a few last week.” The captain waved towards the gangplank before he gave orders to all hands before they got too excited about being on land once more.

“Thanks serah, hopefully you’ll be there when I’m ready to go.” Fenris inclined his head in thanks a final time, and then headed off to the castle. 

**

The weeks on the ship had not been kind to Anders, even with his resolve to accept what happened to him at Sebastian’s hand. He’d been put into a Sarebaas collar, put into robes of the Starkhaven circle and kept shackled with cuffs that cut him off from his power, and Justice. Though the spirit had been quiet since Kirkwall, he knew he was there; well until his capture. That was one of the hardest parts of his captivity. He wondered about Fenris, unsure what the elf had done when he hadn’t returned to their cabin. 

Suspiciously, the prince had not mentioned his lover once. That had set off a mild panic in the mage, fear that the elf had been waylaid by Sebastian’s men or worse, by the rogue templars they’d managed to avoid a few times. Anders sighed as he shifted and tried to find a position that didn’t let the majority of the collars weight rest on the back of his neck. 

“I’ll sign a damn confession in my tears if this thing suddenly snapped in half and fell off.” he muttered. At least his cell wasn’t as terrible as the one on the ship. The cot had a thin straw pallet, and he’d been allowed a small table, one chair and at least the bucket for his daily needs had a thin blanket pulled in front of it.

“Too late for your tears maleficar. You should have thought of that before destroying our prince.” a low voice came to him through his bars.

“Oh goody, is it time for my daily walk through the streets to show what happens to mages? Do I get to go walkies now?” Anders quipped as he struggled to stand up. 

“You will learn your place mage, especially today.” the guard said as he entered and bound Anders hands together behind his back, and clipped a chain to the front of his collar. “The prince has a surprise for you.”

“I just love surprises! I can’t wait.” Anders said before he hissed in pain. “I’m not much good if you break my arm.” 

“Quiet, the only good thing about you is that mouth of yours, if the night guards are to be believed. Step lively mage, and shut your damned hole.” the guardsman tugged the chain harder than necessary, and led Anders to the throne room. He pushed the mage down to his knees and waited until Sebastian took the chain before he left.

“You’ll never learn to keep quiet will you mage?” Sebastian said quietly as he fastened the end of the chain to the loop in Anders cuffs. 

“Not as long as I draw breath, you knew that when you met me, your highness.” Anders quipped as he tried to stretch enough to keep his arms from straining back. 

“Oh you will be quiet, especially when I am done with my surprise for you.” Sebastian gestured, and a servant approached bearing a silver tray. There was only a spool of red, silken thread and a needle that was curved, long and sharp. 

Anders eyes widened and he shook his head in terror. “No….not that, I’ll be quiet, I’ll be quiet I swear.” he babbled and even scrambled backwards to get away from the prince.

“Oh, now you can swear silence? I’m afraid it’s too late for that maleficar. Far, far too late. Do I need to have you held down or will you submit to your fate like a good boy?” Sebastian’s voice was like cold steel as he yanked Anders back to his knees and held his hand out for the needle.

“Please, not that. I swear I’ll obey ser.” Anders begged in a small voice, his eyes trained on the needle as it was threaded, his mind threatened to shut down in sheer terror.

“Too late, you should have learned such obedience before it came to this Anders. Besides, I have a second part to my surprise. I won’t be the one silencing you today. It will be someone I’m sure you’ve missed, that has been chasing me all this time.” Sebastian held Anders face still, his hands still rough from years of archery as he kept the blond man still.

“No…” Anders gasped as he stilled under the other man’s grasp. “Don’t do that to him please.” 

“Oh but I have. He knows he has a choice. Be the one to silence you, still that blasphemous tongue of yours, become your Basvaarad or strike you down for your crimes. It’s the only way he’s leaving alive Anders. You doomed yourself and the man you claim to love that day. I will have my revenge for his betrayal, and yours today maleficar.” 

Sebastian smiled as he pressed the tip of the needle to Anders lip, a bead of blood welling up that was darker than the thread he pulled through. “The first one is mine, the rest are his.” 

Fenris was shoved into the room, his hair mussed, one eye blackened and his expression murderous as he saw Anders for the first time in months. “No…” he said as he went to his mage. “I’m sorry.”

“Kill me, don’t do this to me love.” Anders mumbled through the pain. 

“Yes, kill him. It would be kinder.” Sebastian said as he let the needle dangle from his fingers to tap against Anders chin, the blood that dripped down marred the robes Anders wore.

“I would not think you to be this cruel Sebastian. To hurt me through him, to do this.” Fenris hissed in anger. His gaze was on his lover, but his brands had lit up slowly as he let his rage take over, the veneer of calm that he’d cultivated over the years as he listened to the prince drone on about his revenge.

“Shut your damned mouth Sebastian.” Fenris said as he rose to his feet, his fingers on the needle, turned it once before he whispered an apology and tugged the thread back out. He threw the stained steel and thread to the side before he turned to his former friend.

“How about a third option?” he said as he carded his fingers through the dirty blond strands in a bid to comfort his lover. Fenris felt how Anders trembled before him; sure they were both about to die.

“Depends, since you threw option one to the floor.” Sebastian nodded for the servant to flee and the guardsman to remain.

“We walk out of here and you forget about us, I think you’ve done enough damage here Sebastian.” Fenris said quietly, one hand had dropped to his side as he let himself get ready for the fight of their lives.

“You must be daft, why would I do that? I didn’t track you for months, catch him and get you here just to let you go.” Sebastian folded his arms, his fingers on the hilt of a dagger hidden in his vambrace as he waited for the elf to move.

“I thought you’d say that, I had to try.” Fenris replied before he lashed out with a glowing fist at the noble, his hand sunk into Sebastian’s chest before the rogue could pull his blade.

“You are going to release that collar, and you are going to let us leave. Unless you want your still beating heart to be the last thing you see Sebastian.” Fenris said in that same eerily calm voice of his.

“You’d do this to me, over him?” Sebastian said hoarsely, his eyes had rolled closed as he fought the urge to scream. He’d seen the elf do the same to enemies but he’d never thought he’d feel the elf’s fingers around his heart.

“Yes, I would. Now what’s your choice?” Fenris’ voice never rose as he stared at the prince with no compassion, no emotion in his eyes. 

“You kill me; you’ll never get out of here alive. You know that.” Sebastian hissed.

“I won’t kill you if you let us go. But you’re stubborn as Anders, so I guess this is it for all of us.” Fenris turned to his lover and smiled. “Sorry I’m not better at rescues. Stand up so I can undo your bonds.” 

Anders let the elven fighter snap his bonds, grateful for the freedom to feel his magic again. “You’re doing fine love, just fine.” He grinned at the prince before he let power build in his hands before he let loose with a spirit bolt at the guard before he turned to his lover. 

“So, no guard left and it’s just us. I’m sure you’ll reconsider my offer now?” Fenris said with a smile.

“Never...I’d rather die first.” Sebastian said even as he cowered before the elf and mage.

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to walk out of here once we tie you up and shut the door. You’re going to go the rest of your days wondering where we are and if we will find you first. Give me the key to his collar.” 

“Take it from my cold, dead, hands traitor.” Sebastian spat as he was forced to his knees. 

“Idiot.” Fenris replied. “Go through his pouches, I doubt he’d trust the key to anyone else. and once it’s off you, truss him up with it.” 

Anders did as he was asked, his expression grim as he bound the prince with the same collar and cuffs he’d worn. While it wouldn’t keep him still for long, he tore a strip from his robes and gagged the noble before Fenris pulled his hand free.

“Hope I don’t see you first Vael, else I will be the last thing you see before death has you.” Fenris smiled and patted the princes’ face before he stood up. 

“Get the guards armor on and you’ll escort me out, I’ll lead so it looks like you don’t want to have me at your back. Move it Anders.” Fenris retrieved his sword from the fallen guardsman, his mood dark as he watched Anders struggle into the armor. 

“Grab that sack; it has my things in it. I guess he was going to let you have them if you killed me.” Anders said as he healed the holes in his lips with a sigh. “I’ll heal you when we’re well away from here.”

“Not talking about that right now, come on.” Fenris let Anders clasp his hands behind him and moved quickly from the throne room. He kept his head down as he hurried them towards the main hall and out of the palace. 

Anders swore as they escaped to the courtyard and nearly broke into a run as they made the gate. “Docks, we should be able to find a dive to hide in.” 

“There should be a ship still in port if we hurry.” Fenris said as he did break into a run, one hand clasped tight around the mage’s.

“I won’t look a gift ship in the mouth, thank you for--” Anders was cut off by another squeeze to his hand.

“Later, once we’re freed. We’re going to Antiva and look up Zevran, last I heard he was there with Isabela.” Fenris huffed as he looked around for the ship and breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the captain. 

“That offer to take me back still good? I’ve got plenty of coin.” he said as he tried to catch his breath.

“Long as you don’t mind sharing with your...friend there. I got a spare cabin.” the Captain said with a critical eye on Anders, the ill fitting armor and the sack he barely held on to.

“Wouldn’t mind one bit, if you’re passing through Antiva we’ll get out of your hair at port there.” Fenris said as he stood straight and passed two sovereigns to the burly captain.

“Pass me a couple more of those and I’ll carry you to the queen myself. Go on back to the cabin ya had on the way here. If anyone asks, I never saw ya.” Captain Vic waved them away as he called out orders for the men to get ready and pull anchor.

Fenris nodded and tugged his mage along behind him to the cabin he’d used all the way there. He latched the door, and then slumped down before his legs gave out. “I can’t believe we pulled that off.” he said quietly.

Anders had pulled off the armor, and slipped into his own clothes before he got Fenris to his feet and over to the cot they’d share until they made land. “I can’t either but you have no idea how glad I was to see you.” 

He curled around the elf, his hands slipped through the thick white strands as he caressed the warrior, grateful for his rescue, and that he wasn’t hallucinating it either. “You’re really here right, this isn’t a dream?” Anders asked to be sure.

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up. I was scared I was too late, especially when he had me brought in to that throne room. I thought I was going to walk in and see you dead or worse.” Fenris had turned into the other man’s touch with a pleased sigh. 

“I’ll take it, even if it isn’t real. I’m getting seasick, so I know that we’re really free, could do without the illness though,” Anders laughed quietly before he pulled Fenris closer to him. “Just let me hold you for a while, I need to know you’re with me.” 

“Alright, try to sleep. I’ll watch over you.” Fenris allowed his mage to manhandle him so he was face to face with the blond human, their legs entwined, and Anders arm draped over him in a tight grip.

“Glad for that love, wake me up when the dinner bell rings. Need to rest, recover...so I can...heal...you” Anders mumbled as he fell into a quiet slumber.

“You already did, by surviving.” Fenris whispered as he watched Anders slip deep into the Fade. “I’ll be here, always.”

**Epilogue**

While Fenris and Anders made their way to Antiva, Sebastian had gone on a rampage that set servant and fellow noble on edge as he ordered them followed and found. Unfortunately, his raving made his seneschal fear he’d been enthralled by the escaped mage.

Before the sun set, he’d been put in a cell until they could get a First Enchanter to check him over, and confirm that he was whole in mind and spirit. He spent a week in that cell until they could confirm there was no taint of blood magic, but that week had been more than enough time for his former companions trail to grow cold.

His wrath over being held became legendary among the guardsmen, and those that survived the princes demands for vengeance. Sebastian’s rule was a dark and bloody one as he used every resource he could to pick up the escaped mage and elf’s trail; but it was for naught.

As for the rogue former warden, and elven warrior; they settled in with Zevran and Isabela for the next few years. Fenris fell in with the Crow Master as his right hand for jobs that needed a less subtle touch, and Anders kept them all hale and hearty with potions, antidotes for poisons and arcane healing when he could get away with it.

They were still cautious about his power, especially when especially when news of templars that had split from the order reached them years after Kirkwall. Luck was with them however, and they avoided anyone who came calling after them until Anders Calling came, and with it; an end to lives spent two steps ahead of shadows.


End file.
